Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie credits
Opening Logos * ADV Films * SEGA * TAKI Corporation Opening Credits * Original Production: Sega Enterprises, Ltd. * Production: General Entertainment Co., Ltd. * Executive Producer: Haruki Nakayama * Production Manager: Kyoichi Mori * Producers: Koichiro Sugie, Takayuki Sugisaki, Naoharu Hokutani * Production Directors: Sonic Team · Yuji Naka, Naoto Oshima * Director: Kazunori Ikegami * "Sonic the Hedgehog" Ending Credits * "Sonic the Hedgehog" * Cast: ** Sonic - Martin Burke ** Tails - Lainie Frasier ** Knuckles - Bill Wise ** Robotnik - Edwin Neal ** President - Edwin Neal ** Sara - Sascha Biesi ** Old Man Owl - Charlie Campbell ** Metal Sonic - Gary Dehan Staff * Executive Producer: Haruki Nakayama * Production Manager: Kyoichi Mori * Producers: Koichiro Sugie, Akinori Ohno, Takayuki Sugisaki, Naoharu Hokutani * Production Directors: Sonic Team · Yuji Naka, Naoto Oshima * Music Production: Junji Fujita * Music: Mitsuhiro Tada * Ending Theme * "Look-a-Like" * Music & Arrangement: Mitsuhiro Tada * Lyrics & Performance: Riu Konaka * Storyboards: Sadayori Sekijima * Original Story: Masashi Kubota * Production Design: Kazunori Ikegami * Character Designs & Director of Animation: Tsuneo Ninomiya * Assistant Animation Director: Fumie Muroi * Mechanical Coordinator: Haruo Miyakawa * Key Animation: Fumie Muroi, Minoru Kibata, Junichi Hayakawa, Toshiya Washida, Masaru Yoshioka, Kôji Itôu, Nobutaka Itou, Shirô Kudaka, Hideaki Sakamoto, Fujio Oda, Masahiko Matsuyama, Koji Aso, Minoru Kibata, Hiroyuki Yoshimura, Junichi Takaoka * Art Director: Seiko Akashi * Backgrounds: Studio Uni · Masaru Amamizu, Takashi Nakamura, Skira Suzuki, Reiko Ikeda, Kaori Nishikawa * Animation Check: Reiko Yamada * Animation: Anime World Osaka, Tezuka Production · Yoshiyuki Naritaka, Studio Pierrot Fukuoka Annex, Studio Pierrot Art Division * Color Designation: Yoshiko Takiguchi * Finishing: Anime World Osaka, Tezuka Production · Yoshiyuki Naritaka, Studio Pierrot Fukuoka Annex, Studio Pierrot Art Division, Tezuka Production · Hiroyuki Naritaka, Studio Pierrot Fukuoka Annex, Studio Pierrot Art Division, Studio Run Run * Digital Animation: Junya Koshiba * Special Effects: Kenji Ikeda * Finishing Check: Toshio Kaido, Izumi Murasaki, Yoshiko Shimizu * Director of Photography: Motoaki Ikegami * Photography: Studio Cosmos · Katsunori Mahara, Noriko Suzuki, Tetsuo Ofuji, Yôichi Kuroda, Hiroshi Noguchi, Shinji Ikegami, Naohisa Kijima, Takashi Shimada * Recording Director: Fusanobu Fujiyama * Mixing: Akiyoshi Yoda * Sound Effects: Daisuke Jinbo · Swarer Production * Recording Studio: Studio Echo, Jinnan Studio * Sound Effects Production: Jinnan Studio · Hiromi Kikuta * Editing: Seiji Morita * Film Processing: IMAGICA * Titles: Maki Productions * Production Coordinators: Hiroyuki Fujiwara, Daisuke Nishioka * Production: General Entertainment Co., Ltd. * Animation Production: Studio Pierrot Co., Ltd. * Original Production: Sega Enterprises, Ltd. * Director: Kazunori Ikegami English Language Version * Project Translator: Keisuke Okamoto * International Coordinator: Toru Iwakami * Executive Producer: John Ledford * Produced & Directed by: Gary Dehan * English ADR Script: Jennifer Presto, Gary Dehan * Production Manager: Lisa J. Miller * Sound Design: Paul Killam * Art Director: Laura Attwell * Logo Design: Kevin Hinnant * Production Coordinator: Janice Williams * English ADR Recorded at: Monster Island * English ADR Recording Engineer: Charles Campbell * Production Assistants: Kelly Beard, Maki Nagano, Akiko Yoshii * Production Secretary: Anna Bechtol Copyright Screen * Sonic the Hedgehog © 1993, 1994, 1996 Sega Enterprises, Ltd. * English Language Version © 1999 A.D. Vision, Inc. * "Sonic the Hedgehog" and related characters are trademarks of Sega and Sega is a registered trademark of Sega in the US Patent and Trademark Office. * © 1999 Sega Enterprises, Ltd. * ADV does not imply any relationship with Sega other than that of license. Website Screen * Visit us at www.ADVFilms.com Category:SEGA Enterprises Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:ADV Films Category:TAKI Corporation Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Franchise